


Sweet Thing

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adult Ice Cream Festival, Alcoholic Lollies, Biting, Chair Sex, Every time he wears blue I write a new fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Festivals, Flirting, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream, Jumpers, Kissing, Love Bites, Nipple Play, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Playgrounds, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sweaters, Teasing, Tom wearing blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the very flirtatious Lilith meets Tom at an adults only ice cream festival, she spends the day getting him all hot and bothered. Will Tom resist her charms, or will he enjoy a different kind of treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> So here's what happened this time. I saw a thing on Time Out London about this "Adults Only Ice Cream Festival" that took place in Hackney, and decided that needed to be in a fic. (Yes, I am American... I just like to torture myself by looking at all the cool things across the pond that I can't do.)
> 
> And a while after I had a summary typed into my ideas document, here comes Tom in this jumper... this fucking hot as fuck blue cable knit jumper that I wanted to crawl into. I swear, every time this man shows up in blue anything, I end up including it in a fic because I can't get over how damn sexy he looks. Thus, it was incorporated into this one.
> 
> Here is the post about the festival that I reblogged onto my Tumblr page. A picture of the specific treats I mention in this story is included in that post. What can I say, I do my research. :)  
> http://calliopestarling.tumblr.com/post/130283320933/theculturalexpose-three-cheers-for-yelp#notes
> 
> Oh, and one more thing! Inspiration for my character Lilith was taken from Dragon Age II's Isabela, whom you will know of if you've ever played the game. Mainly, I used her accent, skin color, eye color, some mannerisms... and her boobs. Because holy boobs, Batman. (I don't think Tom minded here.) ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“I’ll take one of those boozy lollies, please.” Her privileged accent attracted the cheerful attention of the vendor.

“Absolutely, Miss. Which flavor would you like?”

“Hmm… they all look quite tasty, don’t they?” She bent over to peruse the options, flashing the vendor her million dollar smile, as well as a teasing glimpse of her large, fantastic breasts. Though that was thanks to the low-cut, deep forest green cashmere jumper she wore. She winked at him when he blushed slightly. “I think I’ll try the Prosecco and peach lolly.”

“Ah, our Bellini Pops. A great choice, but what can I say? I might be slightly biased” the vendor joked as he took the lolly from the portable freezer. “Here you are, Miss…” The vendor eyed the name written on the tag stuck to her shirt briefly. “…Lilith.”

Lilith pulled some money from her pocket, counted out what was owed, and put the rest back in her jeans.

“Oh, no charge” the vendor stated. He was clearly trying to be flirty.

She raised a brow. “But this is a charity event” she reminded him.

The vendor blinked before nodding in realization. “Right. Sorry, don’t know where my head’s gone off to.”

Holding in a laugh, Lilith handed him the money before taking the lolly from him. “Thank you, sir.”

“My pleasure” he replied, tipping his hat as she walked away with her treat while swaying the hips of her hourglass figure.

Lilith giggled softly to herself as she moved further from the vendor. Admittedly, she did love to tease men to the point of befuddlement. She sat on a nearby bench to enjoy her alcoholic ice lolly, brushing the smooth waves of her voluminous ebony hair away so they cascaded down her upper back, away from the danger of getting stuck in her frozen confection. A drop of the lolly fell and landed right on the honey beige skin of her décolletage. “Shit” she mumbled, swiping it up with her finger before it could roll down her breast.

The adults-only ice cream festival had been rather enjoyable so far. Everything was spread out amongst the swings, slides, and climbing walls of the Kids Adventure Play area in Hackney. The admission was free, but the proceeds made from the food and drinks everyone purchased went to an organization that helped families with disabled children.

Lilith had run to the jungle gym the second she’d finished at the sign up table, climbing up the walls and taking turns on the slide as she laughed and made small talk with others. She played for about an hour before deciding to try one of the many treats she intended to get a taste of that day.

Finished with a third of her lolly, Lilith crossed her legs and let her back rest on the bench as she contently observed the other attendees, looking around to see what other activities and ice creams would pique her interest.

However, the next thing to pique her interest wasn’t a thing at all… it was a man. A man she’d recognize anywhere, having become a huge fan of his after seeing him in Coriolanus at the Donmar Warehouse. Tom Hiddleston had just set foot on the grounds with his trusty sidekick, Luke. Lilith couldn’t believe her luck.

Tom was wearing fitted trousers and a dark blue jumper that looked like it had to be as soft as hers. And fuck, did he look sexy in it. Suited up Tom was a beautiful thing, but casual Tom was the eighth world wonder to her. Lilith knew she wouldn’t be able to resist going up to him before he left.

Rather than approach him right away, she decided to leave him alone for a while, happy to watch as he conversed with Luke. The two were smiling and pointing at things they wanted to try.

Lilith had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter as the two men rushed to the seesaw, the giddy blokes chortling as they propelled each other up and back down on opposite ends of the plank.

After doing that for a time, they also ended up at the vendor with the spiked lollies. She could tell which flavors they’d chosen by the colors of the wrappers. Luke took one of the strawberry and mint lollies, and Tom chose the apple and elderflower. Her eyes became hooded as she took in the view of Tom sucking on his lolly, little hums of contentment buzzing through his nose.

Tom’s delighted stupor was broken when Luke’s cell phone rang. Luke took it out of his pocket to answer, his face gradually taking on a look of annoyance the longer he listened to whomever was on the other end of the call.

Luke sighed after hanging up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “I hate to do this to you, Tom, but there’s a PR issue with another client. It’s kind of bad, so we’re actually going to have to leave.”

Tom groaned. “But we’ve not been here very long, and I’d really like to stay and have fun. Why don’t you go on without me? I’ll flag down a cab when I’m ready to leave.”

Luke looked skeptical. “Are you sure that me leaving you alone is the best idea?”

“Luke, I’m fine. I can handle myself. Nobody’s come rushing up to me, and I think they would have by now. Please? I only want one nice day out while I have the chance to enjoy one.”

“Alright, I’ll let you stay here. If you have any problems, do your best to get away and call for a cab, okay?”

Tom nodded. “Will do, Luke. Good luck smoothing everything over.”

“Thanks.” Luke handed Tom his lolly. “Probably shouldn’t show up to work drunk, should I?” he joked before running off.

Tom chuckled before shrugging and tasting the barely touched strawberry mint lolly. He gave another hum of approval before looking around for a place to sit. Most of the nearby benches were taken up, so his gaze stopped on Lilith’s bench, noticing it was the only one within sight that had space. He cleared his throat and walked over.

As he stood before her, Lilith pulled her own lolly from her mouth slowly, teasingly. She didn’t miss his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he watched her.

“What can I do for you, handsome?” she inquired sweetly.

Tom smiled politely. “Would it be alright if I sat here?”

“Oh, do” she purred, flashing him her gorgeous smile and patting the bench.

“Thank you.” Tom said as he sat down. “Gosh, I must look like such a lush. This other champagne lolly was my friend’s, I swear.”

Lilith giggled. “I saw. Where’d he run off to in such a hurry?”

“Problems with a client. He had to take care of it immediately.” Tom answered.

“What a pity.” Lilith remarked, thinking how it was really no pity at all. “I’m Lilith. I’d hold out my hand for you, but yours appear to be occupied.”

“Ehehe. Yes, apologies for that. I’m Tom.”

“Yes, I know who you are.” Lilith admitted. “I saw you at the Donmar. Brilliant performance from the lot of you.”

“Ah, you saw Coriolanus! Thank you, I’m happy to hear you liked it.”

Lilith scoffed playfully. “’Liked’ is an understatement. It was the best show I’ve seen, and I’ve seen scads of them.”

“A patron of the theatre, then?” Tom questioned.

Lilith nodded and swallowed a bite of her lolly. “Oh, yes. Now, I’ve seen some of your films recently, and I adored you in all of them. But, I’m really more of a lover of plays. Give me a live performance over a screened one any day.”

Tom smiled. “I understand the sentiment. I love making films, but the stage is where my heart really is.” He sucked on his lolly some more. “Man, these things are great. I’m sure I don’t need both of them, though.”

Lilith finished the little bit she had left and dropped the wrapper in the trash bin next to the bench. “I can help you finish those” she offered. “I promise I don’t have cooties.”

Tom smirked at her. “I promise I don’t have cooties, either.”

“I didn’t think you did, sweet thing. Can I try the apple?”

Tom hesitated, but only for a second before handing over his half-finished lolly and taking a bite of the strawberry one. Looking over at her, he had to admit he was enjoying their chat. It was refreshing to meet an admirer who wasn’t gushing over him like a fanatic.

Lilith made a show of licking her lips before closing them around Tom’s apple lolly. She closed her eyes and softly moaned with delight as she sucked on it. Her lids fluttered open only enough to be able to see what Tom’s reaction was. She moaned again at the sight of him having stopped mid-suck on the strawberry lolly. When she fully opened her eyes and took her lips off the treat, he averted his gaze, pretending he hadn’t been watching her.

“I like the taste of yours” she told Tom, handing it back to him.

Tom handed her the strawberry lolly in exchange and took another taste of the apple. He immediately noticed the change in flavor. “Which one did you have when I got here?” he asked.

“The Prosecco peach. It tasted like a Bellini.” Lilith replied before taking a bite of the strawberry.

“I can taste it on this one.” Tom pointed out.

“There’s a delicious taste on this one that’s not strawberry or mint.” Lilith said, pointing to hers. “But it’s not the apple, either. I think it’s the taste of _you_. And I have to say, sweet thing, I _love_ the flavor.”

Tom looked down, at war with his own reactions. He knew he should’ve excused himself and walked away, but damn if he wasn’t completely turned on by her teasing.

And oh, could she tell.

Figuring she’d better let up on him a little, Lilith went back to eating her lolly like a normal person, trying not to laugh at how Tom was clenching his thighs to get the blood flowing elsewhere. They finished the rest of their lollies in silence, giving Tom time to calm himself down.

Lilith took his wrapper and dropped their trash in the bin. “So, what else are you going to do while you’re here? Do you want to go on the jungle gym?”

Tom smirked. “I think I do.”

Lilith stood up. “I’ll join you. Come on, Tom. Let’s go play!”

“Sounds like fun.” He stood and followed her to the playground equipment.

 

~*~

 

Lilith and Tom spent the rest of the day playing on the equipment and participating in some of the activities. They spent time on the jungle gym and the trampoline before joining a Frisbee game. Both of them were hungry afterwards, so they ordered toasted sandwiches for dinner from a stand the Melt Room had set up. They had ice cream for dessert; cookie dough in vanilla bean ice cream for Lilith, triple chocolate for Tom. After they finished eating, they joined a game of tag, then one more Frisbee game.

Time flew by fast, as it always does when one is having fun. The vendors and crew began packing things up, so Tom and Lilith each ordered one last champagne lolly and retreated to one of the swing sets to rest a bit. They quietly licked their boozy treats while they watched everything being torn down. Eventually, everyone else was gone, leaving the two of them completely alone in the park.

Tom looked at his watch. “Well… it’s getting dark out. I think I should call myself a cab and head home.”

Lilith gave him a little pout. “So soon? Why don’t you stay with me a little longer, sweet thing?”

He was tempted, but still, the voice of morality echoed in his brain. “I think it would be better if I called it a night. Besides, it’s started to get a bit nippy. Aren’t you getting a bit of a chill out here?”

Lilith shook her head. “No, I’m fine. This cashmere jumper keeps me warm. Yours looks like it would keep me warmer, however.” She reached over and touched the sleeve of his cable knit jumper, loving how thick and soft it felt. “That’s a nice material, I love how that feels. Here, feel me.”

Tom knew by the seductive look in her eyes that she wanted him to feel more than just her jumper, but he reached over and quickly touched the sleeve of her jumper while trying not to look at her cleavage. “That does feel nice. Lilith, I’ve had a fun day with you, but I really should be going.” He’d let go of her sleeve, but she’d not let go of his.

“But I thought we were really hitting it off.” Lilith coaxed, running her hand from his forearm to his shoulder. She swayed towards him on her swing and pressed their lips together.

Tom gasped through his nose in meek protest before his eyes fluttered shut. He couldn’t deny how delectable she tasted. The combination of vanilla bean ice cream, Prosecco, and peaches had him reeling. He kissed back a few times before remembering himself and pushed her swing away.

“No” he stated before standing up and turning to face her.

“Tom? What’s wrong?” She gave him her best doe-eyed look. “Didn’t you like my kisses?”

It was enough to fool Tom into thinking he’d hurt her feelings. “Darling, no. It’s not that. Your kiss was…”

Luscious. Ardent. Passionate. Thrilling.

“…fine. I just… I can’t do this.”

She quirked a brow. “Can’t? Or shouldn’t?”

Tom shut his eyes briefly as he sighed through his nose. “I’m going to go sit down, call a car for myself, and leave. I suggest you do the same so you get home safely. Good night, Lilith.”

Lilith watched as Tom threw his wrapper away and strode to a small grove bordered by tall, thick hedges. Not willing to take no for an answer without one last attempt, she got up and followed to find him sitting on a bench with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. He hadn’t called for a cab yet.

Tom looked up at her, frustrated. “Lilith, why did you follow me?”

She stood before him and put a hand on her hip, the other still holding her lolly. “Because I want you. I want you so bad, it’s driving me mad.”

Tom gave her a dry laugh. “Quoting the Beatles. I’ll give you that one.”

Lilith giggled. “That’s not what I want you to _give me,_ sweet thing.”

“I’m fully aware of that.” Tom grit out. “You’ve been teasing me the entire day.”

“You loved it” she said confidently.

Tom had _fucking_ loved it, if he was being honest with himself, but he wasn’t. He looked down at the ground again, hating to tear his gaze from her luminous amber eyes.

Lilith leaned forward a bit, bending her knees a little and resting her hands on her thighs. That gave him a view of her ample breasts, and he had no choice but to look up into her eyes to avoid staring at them. “Tell me, Tom. What is it that’s stopping you?”

“I… I’m not interested.” Tom mumbled weakly.

“Ha! *snort* Ah-hahahahaha!” Lilith cracked up at his pathetic attempt to make an excuse. “Oh, please! Don’t make me laugh! Oh, wait, you already did!” She snickered a little more before calming herself down. “Really, though… you can be honest with me. I can handle it, Tom. I’m a _big girl_.” Lilith said, moving her chest a little, making her breasts bounce up towards his face. She didn’t miss the soft groan that escaped him. “Whoops, pardon my tits, there.”

“Lilith, I… look, you’re a fan.”

She blinked at him. “Yes, I love your acting. What of it?”

“It’s well against my morals to have relations with a fan.” Tom stated.

Lilith paused to listen, but Tom stopped there. She raised a brow at him. “So, you won’t have sex with me because I like your work?”

Tom made an irritated noise. “It’s more complicated than that. I know what kinds of things my fans say about wanting… wanting certain things involving me. Granted, most of them are only fantasizing, but there are a few kooks out there who seem to think it could actually happen, and that’s what I have to watch out for. Besides, you never know who will go post all the details of a… an intimate affair all over the Internet. I don’t know the intentions of a stranger, and therefore, I’m guarded.”

She paused to think for a moment. “Would it change your mind if I told you I’m not a fan?” Tom shook his head. “Okay fine, that was an obvious lie. Look, sweet thing… famous or no, I’m attracted to you, and you are…” Lilith paused as her eyes roamed down to the bulge between his widely splayed legs and back up. “…noticeably attracted to me. I had a fun day with you, and I’d love to top it off with some no-relationship-required sex, which I promise not to tell a soul about. And before you ask, no, I don’t do this _that_ often. I like to be a flirt and a tease, sure. But I don’t simply sleep with everyone who comes along. Like I told you earlier, I promise I don’t have cooties.”

Tom looked down for a second before looking back up at her. “I believe you, I do. But again, it’s still against my principles. I don’t know…”

Lilith took another bite of her lolly as she thought of what to say next.

“You’ve wondered, haven’t you? Fantasized about what it’d be like to have a little tryst with one of your fans?”

Tom huffed through his nose, not wanting to deign to respond to that kind of question.

“Oh, come now. Surely you have. There are just so many women who would love the opportunity, and who certainly fantasize about you.”

Tom rolled his eyes in frustration and moved to stand, but Lilith pressed down on his shoulder, making him plop back down onto the bench. She knelt between his splayed legs to prevent him from being able to stand up without giving her a face full of crotch. It was a win-win for her either way, really.

“You can’t tell me the thought of it doesn’t get you going.” She stroked his thigh with her free hand as she spoke. “All those women out there… watching your films, your television appearances…  looking at photographs from your premieres. And all the while, they’re dreaming about what it would be like to be with you, to kiss you, to have you touch them… imagining all this and more as they lay in bed with their boyfriends or toys or their fingers… their folds fluttering with arousal as their womanhoods clench down around whatever apparatus they’ve chosen to fulfill their needs with…”

Tom’s hand clamping tightly around the wrist she had resting on his thigh interrupted her explicit monologue, and it was only then that she noticed the wild, fiery look in his eyes. His nostrils were flaring and his jaw was tensing, to boot. She couldn’t tell whether he was going demand that she stop, or demand that she never stop.

Feeling a flash of warmth from only his penetrating gaze, Lilith pushed the last bit of her lolly up and out of the wrapper, taking the last bite in hopes of cooling herself down. But she held the wrapper at too far of an angle, and a large drop of the melted treat rolled off the thick paper and landed on her breast, slowly making its way down into her cleavage.

Tom’s mouth fell agape and his breathing became audible as his eyes followed the trail of that bead of boozy, fruity goodness over her breast.

Lilith caught his gaze when she set the wrapper down, put her fingers to her lips, playing it off like she’d done it on purpose.

“Oops.”

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Breath left Lilith’s lungs in a harsh sigh as Tom grabbed her hips and his head dove straight into her breasts. She grinned as she felt his tongue lick up the trail of melted lolly. Ever. So. Slowly.

He pulled away from her when he’d licked up all of it, and she winked at him.

“Did my sweet thing enjoy his… sweet thing?” she teased.

Tom shut his eyes, panting as he tried to control himself. “This has gone far enough. I’m sorry.”

Lilith tutted at him. “Oh, Tom. Is your little code of ethics the only thing keeping you from enjoying yourself?” She leaned in and gently nipped his earlobe. “Is there a little voice in your head telling you that it’s _immoral?_ And that it’s _wrong?_ And you mustn’t be a _bad boy?_ ” She nipped it again before pulling back to look at him.

Tom’s face was scrunched up and turned away from hers in an effort to resist her teasing. “I apologize for… seizing you like that. I don’t know what came over me.”

Lilith pressed her hand to his cheek, pulling his head to face her again. When he opened his eyes, she ran her thumb over his lip as she seductively bit her own.

“I want to be what comes over you.”

His lips crashed into hers hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs, Tom’s mouth taking in her breath with the open-mouthed kiss. She still tasted absolutely divine, so he thrust his tongue into her mouth, craving more of it.

Lilith moaned softly into the kiss as she blindly reached between them, undoing Tom’s belt and trousers deftly without needing to see what she was doing. He lifted his arse off the bench a bit as she gave the trousers and underwear a good tug, gasping against her mouth with relief as his large cock sprang free.

The second she’d kicked off her jeans, Tom’s hands pressed into Lilith’s back and lifted her up into his lap. She held onto his shoulders as she settled onto his thighs, straddling them with hers. Her lips pushed against his in a bruising kiss, the force of it hard enough to press his back against the bench.

Lilith’s hands moved to clutch the bottom of his jumper and she broke the kiss, panting. “As much as I love this on you, sweet thing, I need to see that body of yours.”

Tom raised his arms, allowing her to pull the garment up and off. She set it on the bench and shoved it out of their way. Then the assault on his neck began. Kisses were pressed all the way down from his jawline to the soft juncture of skin between neck and shoulder. Lilith bit gently into that soft skin when she reached it, enjoying the feral grunt that escaped him.

A surprised yelp came from her when the hand Tom had placed on the back of her neck slid up into her hair and _yanked_. Her back arched, presenting her breasts to him beautifully. She shut her eyes on a whimper, but they snapped open straight away as she heard the sound of fabric ripping. He’d torn open her cashmere jumper and caught sight of what was under it.

“No… b-bra…” Tom stammered, Lilith ignoring it.

“Hey! That was my favourite—mmph! Ow!”

Tom caught her bottom lip in his teeth and bit down firmly, but not enough to draw blood.

“We are naked on a bench in a playground… do you really want us to get caught?”

Lilith huffed. “And what are you going to do if I make noise? Bite me again?”

“You’re damn right I will.” Tom growled.

Lilith pressed their foreheads together. “Maybe I want you to.”

Tom snarled and yanked her back by her hair again, lifting her breasts up closer to his face.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Lilith cried.

Tom pressed his mouth against her right breast and bit down, sucking a bruise into it as she panted and writhed in his lap. His teeth nipped at her skin in a trail as he moved to the left breast, sucking a bruise there until she had symmetrical marks. Then he cupped her breasts with both hands, Lilith clinging to his shoulders so she wouldn’t fall backwards. Tom buried his face into her cleavage as he licked, nibbled, and sucked on her nipples.

Lilith could feel her arousal slipping from her centre, dripping onto Tom’s thigh. When he took his mouth off of her breasts to glance down, she was able to see how his cock was glistening with his own pre-orgasm fluids.

Fuck the foreplay. They were way too hot for each other to wait any longer.

Tom’s strong arms lifted Lilith up, positioning her over his erect member. He let her drop onto his cock, both of them unable to hold in their moans at the sensations of him filling her completely in one fell swoop.

Lilith began rolling her hips, trying to bounce in his lap, but the park bench wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing for her knees. Tom sensed her discomfort and reached for both of their discarded jumpers, placing them under her knees.

“Better, darling?” he asked.

Lilith grinned. “Loads better. Now I can really ride you.”

Grabbing onto the back of the bench, Lilith used her arms to help move herself up and down at a quick pace, sheathing and unsheathing his cock rapidly. Tom bucked his hips up to meet her movements, thrusting his cock all the way into her each time she came back down onto him.

Tom grabbed her hair and yanked her back again so he could mouth at her breasts and neck. Lilith’s hands moved back to Tom’s shoulders, her nails digging in and dragging over his skin. The two were in a flurry of movement, breakneck thrusts and clawing at each other, mouths alternating between kissing and biting whatever part of the other one they were touching.

Their orgasms were coming on incredibly fast, and the closer they spiraled towards that precipice, the more frantic everything became. Tom pushed her face to his again and bit her lip once more.

“You said you wanted to be what came over me? Well, here’s your chance. You come, Lilith. You fucking coat my cock with it!”

Knowing full well she wasn’t going to be able to keep in her scream, she ducked her down against Tom’s neck and bit hard into his shoulder, screaming as her arousal gushed out of her in wave after wave, coating his cock exactly like he’d commanded her to.

Tom’s eyes went wide when her teeth sank into his skin, and he clung to her, pressing her against his chest. With lips and teeth pressed into her neck, he roared as he came, cock throbbing and muscles tensing as he pumped his come into her.

He leaned back against the bench with Lilith slumped against his chest as they waited for their bodies to calm down, breath harsh in each other’s ears. They pulled back after a few minutes to see the damage. Bite marks and bruises adorned each of their necks, shoulders, and chests, providing them with little reminders of their tryst that would last them at least a couple of days, several for the darker ones. Luckily, the worst ones were in places that could easily be covered with only a regular tee shirt.

“Well, that was fun!” Lilith giggled before kissing Tom. “I rather enjoyed myself, sweet thing. You, sir, are goo-oo-ooood!”

Tom exhaled a breathy laugh. “That was incredible, Lilith.”

“Aren’t you glad I talked you into it?” she questioned.

Tom smirked. “Yes, I am… very much. Now, how are all of your… um…”

Lilith grinned. “Battle scars?”

“Ehehe. Yes, I suppose we could call them that.”

Lilith caressed his cheek with her thumb. “They’re great, Tom. I love them.”

Tom sighed with relief. “Good. I only want to make sure I didn’t actually hurt you.”

“So long as I didn’t hurt you either, sweet thing, I’m happy.”

Tom smiled. “I’m fantastic, Lilith.”

“Good.” She patted his shoulder. “Alright, I’m going to get up.”

Tom helped Lilith stand up, their mixed essence dripping down her thigh once his cock was out.

The only thing available to wipe up with was the defective remains of Lilith’s jumper, so she used that to clean them both before they put their trousers back on. She threw the jumper and her lolly wrapper in the trash bin.

“Oh, shite, what am I going to do for a shirt?” Lilith questioned, realizing she had nothing to cover up with. Tom picked his jumper off the bench and tried handing it to her. “Oh… Tom, I couldn’t take your jumper.”

Tom chuckled. “I don’t think you have a choice right now. Besides, it’ll create less of a problem if I’m walking around shirtless than you.”

Lilith laughed. “Good point.” She took the jumper and put it on. “Oh my god, this is luxuriously soft! Thank you, Tom.”

“You’re welcome.” Tom said, taking his phone from his pocket. “Well, I should probably call Luke and see if his business is concluded so he can come get me instead of dealing with discerning looks from a cab driver. Then again, I’ll get the same looks from Luke, ehehe. This has been an… unforgettable evening, Lilith.”

“That it has, sweet thing. Here, give me your phone for a second.” She took his phone, opened his contacts list, and added her information to it before handing it back to him. “There, now you have my number. And you’re still safe, because I don’t have yours. But… I do hope you’ll give me a ring sometime, because I’d love to do this again. Maybe after a similar kind of activity, yes? Ever been to the Regression Session events? I hear they’ve a giant adults only ball pit. Wouldn’t mind grabbing some balls in there with you.”

Tom blushed when Lilith winked at him. “Maybe… we’ll see.”

Lilith tutted at him. “You of all people should know not to let your fears get the best of you, sweet thing. But, if this is the last time we ever see each other…” Lilith paused, keeping herself from saying too much. “…just know that I had a great time with you.”

Tom gave her a small smile. “Me too, Lilith. Good night, darling.” He kissed her once more, lingering on her lips a bit, taking in one last taste of her.

“Good night, Tom.” Lilith said before turning and walking away to flag down her own cab. Her smile faded as she hugged herself to feel the material of his jumper. Something was happening to her that had never happened after any of her trysts.

She was _missing_ him.

 

~*~

 

A few months later, Lilith was lounging on her settee… in Tom’s jumper, of course. Whilst flipping through the channels on her telly, she heard the text tone on her phone go off. She set the remote down and picked up her phone, frowning when she didn’t recognize the number on the screen. Deciding to open it anyway, she realized it was a picture message. When the loading bar finished, the picture showed someone holding up a jumper in front of them. _Her_ jumper. Or at least a dark green cashmere jumper that looked a lot like the one she used to own.

While she stared at it, confused, a second picture was sent to her. She gasped when it loaded; Tom had taken a picture of himself holding up the jumper with one hand. Lilith squealed with delight and tapped the icon to dial the number. Tom answered half a ring later.

“Hello, Lilith.”

“Tom! I’m so happy you messaged me! What’s this for?”

“I fetched the garment from the trash bin to get a look at what brand it was so I could get you a new one. It’s a peace offering, both for ripping your jumper, and for taking so long to call you again.” Tom explained.

“I didn’t expect to hear from you at all. I… missed you.” Lilith admitted, smacking her forehead and regretting saying that to him. “Augh. I sound like such a girl.”

Tom simply chuckled. “Darling, I think it’s supposed to be perfectly normal for girls to sound like girls.”

“Oh, shut it, you.” Lilith told him, smirking.

“I didn’t expect to at first, either. But I did come to realize that I missed you, too.”

Lilith’s mouth opened in a silent squeal as she jumped up and down with excitement, her breasts nearly knocking her phone out of her hand.

“Anyway, Lilith, I’m calling because that ball pit event you mentioned is going on in a couple of weeks. And that day happens to be one of my days off. I’m certainly up for a bit of… ball grabbing… if you are.”

Lilith grinned. “Tell me the time and the place, sweet thing. I’ll be there with bells on.”

“Hmm… kinky.” Tom teased, and Lilith laughed.

She was definitely going to look forward to seeing Tom again. And, she could take the opportunity to return his jumper.

…Maybe.


End file.
